Schlangenkind
by Serpens Slytherin
Summary: Gründerfic  Salazar Slytherin. Woher kam sein Hass? Woher das Misstrauen? Chap. 4 [.]'Ihr!Ihr, Muggel! Die gleichen Roben haben sie getragen und umgebracht, ja, hinterlistig umgebracht meine Meister'[.]
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** Zum Großteil Joanne K. Rowling's geistiges Eigentum. 

Gellend hallte der entsetzte Schrei des Jungen von den steinernen Wänden der kleinen Gasse wieder. Sein Blick war auf zwei am Boden liegende, leblose Körper gerichtet. Auf die toten Augen, die ihn noch vor ein paar Minuten mit liebevollen Blicken bedacht hatten.

_„Es ist eine Abkürzung, Salazar. Hab' keine Angst."_, hörte er in Gedanken die Worte seiner Mutter.  
Sein Vater hatte gelacht und gesagt, dass die größte Gefahr von den Ratten ausging, die sich durch die Berge aus Unrat der Muggel wühlten.  
Er würde ihn beschützen, hatte sein Vater ihm beruhigend zugeflüstert.

Nun war er tot, wie auch seine Mutter.

Blut strömte aus den leblosen Körpern und vermischte sich mit dem Dreck der Muggel. Salazar wollte zu ihnen rennen, die Muggel, die sich um sie versammelt hatten weg drängen und seine Eltern anflehen wieder aufzuwachen und ihn nach Hause zu bringen. Doch er war unfähig sich zu bewegen.  
Selbst als ein verdreckt aussehender Muggel auf ihn zukam und ihn am Arm packte, wehrte er sich nicht. Der Muggel roch nach Alkohol, Schweiss und ... Blut. Salazar blickte hinunter, auf die rechte Hand des Muggel. Er sah wie der Muggel ein abgenutztes Messer, an dessen Klinge eine dunkle Flüssigkeit klebte, umklammert hielt und doch begriff er nicht.  
Wie in Trance hörte er die Muggel zuerst leise untereinander Tuscheln, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit war das Flüstern zu heftigen, euphorischen Schreien angewachsen.

_„Die Hexen sind tot! Baxter hat sie umgebracht!"_

Der Muggel ließ ihn los, grinste ihn mit gelben, fauligen Zähnen an und schritt aufrecht zu der Meute, um sich feiern zu lassen.

„Komm, Junge.", hörte Salazar eine weibliche Stimme neben seinem Ohr. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Gott wird für dich sorgen. Wir werden dir helfen."

Wie in Trance ließ Salazar es zu, dass die Frau ihn wegzog. Weg von seinen Eltern, die von einigen Muggeln unter lauten Jubelschreien hochgezerrt und mitgeschleppt wurden.

Die alte Frau nahm Salazar mit, wohin, konnte er im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen. 

**_Anm. d. Autors_**_  
Sämtliche historische Informationen und Hintergründe wurden von mir, sofern es in meiner Macht stand, eingehend überprüft._

Ich bin kein Freund der Kirche, was der Geschichtsverlauf und die Handlung christlicher Würdenträger auch zeigen wird.  
Wer Probleme damit, dass Kirche, Gott & Glauben in keinem heiligen Licht darstehen werden, sollte bitte diese Geschichte meiden.

Verbesserungsvorschläge und anregende Kritiken (ich bitte dennoch um Fairness) werden von mir mit einer virtuellen Hostie belohnt. (Kleiner Scherz, meine Güte, bin ich unwitzig.)


	2. Timothy

„Wie ist dein Name, Junge?", wurde Salazar nun schon zum dritten Mal von dem Mann mit der sanften Stimme gefragt.  
Salazar sah mit rotgeweinten Augen zu ihm auf und schwieg trotz seiner Angst beharrlich.

Sein Blick huschte durch den getäfelten Raum.  
Er wurde von zwei jungen Burschen, die penetrant nach Mist und Schweiß stanken, flankiert und festgehalten.  
An einem opulenten Tisch, direkt vor ihm, saßen drei Männer.  
Die Beiden an der linken und rechten Seite des Tisches trugen beige, geflickte Mäntel und starrten ihn feindselig an. Nur der junge Mann in robenähnlicher, brauner Tracht in der Mitte der Drei, musterte ihn neugierig und versuchte ihn zum Sprechen zu ermuntern.  
Salazar warf einen Blick auf das große, silberne Kreuz an einer Kette, welche der Mann trug. Das Kreuz lag fast schützend auf seiner Brust und war so blank poliert, dass es im spärlichen Sonnenlicht zu leuchten schien.

Hinter sich hörte er wie die Dorfbewohner miteinander tuschelten, immer wieder fielen die Worte „Hexe", „verbrennen" und „Teufel!".  
Salazar wusste nichts mit diesen Worten anzufangen. Bisher hatte sich sein Kontakt zu Muggeln auf die monatlichen Einkäufe im Dorf, zusammen mit seinen Eltern, beschränkt.  
Eigentlich hatten immer die Hauselfen und angestellte Squibs Nahrung und andere Dinge im Dorf beschafft. Doch Salazars Eltern bestanden darauf, einmal im Monat mit ihm den Dorfmarkt zu besuchen.  
Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, als er daran dachte, dass seine Mutter und sein Vater noch am Leben wären, hätten sie auf diese dummen Spaziergänge einfach verzichtet.

Der junge Mann seufzte und sah zu der Alten, die Salazar am vergangenen Tag von den Leichen seiner Eltern weg geführt hatte: „Hat er mit dir gesprochen, Gladys?"  
Gladys schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Kein Wort, Pater Timothy."  
Schweigend betrachtete der Pastor den zitternden Jungen vor sich. „Er ist etwa sechs Jahre alt", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst. „Ich werde ihn mit mir nehmen. Er soll in der Abtei aufwachsen."

Empörtes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Muggel.  
„Pater Timothy", eine alte Frau erhob sich, reckte warnend den Finger und sah den Pastor eindringlich an, „der Junge ist Hexenbrut! Sie holen sich das Böse ins Haus!"  
„Jeder ist im Hause Gottes willkommen, Elane.", antwortete Timothy ruhig und erhob sich.

Timothy umrundete den Tisch und sah zu Salazar hinunter, dessen Tränen nicht versiegen wollten und immer noch über die bleichen Wangen rannen. Er ging vor Salazar auf die Knie, nahm sein Kinn und zwang ihn zu ihm auf zusehen.  
Der Junge hatte hellblaue, von Tränen verschleierte Augen und Timothy brach die tiefe Trauer, die er in diesen Augen sah, das Herz.

Er hatte den Dorfbewohnern immer wieder gesagt, dass sie die Familie Slytherin in Ruhe lassen sollten, dass keine Gefahr von ihnen ausging. Doch die entsetzliche Dürre, eine knappe Ernte und ein plötzliches Viehsterben hatten die Dörfler in schiere Raserei auf der Suche nach dem Schuldigen versetzt.  
Nach irgendwelchen Schuldigen, seien es auch die Falschen.

Alle im Dorf wussten, dass die Familie Slytherin ´anders´ war. Doch sie hatten keinem Menschen je geschadet, im Gegenteil: Vivien hatte als Kräuterfrau vielen Dorfbewohner, allen voran Kinder, oft geholfen und so manche Wunde geheilt. Ophiuchus hatte sich im Hintergrund gehalten, doch niemals war Timothy zu Ohren gekommen, dass er je einen Fluch gegen einen Dorfbewohner ausgesprochen hätte.  
Timothy wusste, dass Vivien und Ophiuchus Zauberer waren. Er hatte Seinesgleichen auf Anhieb erkannt.

In seiner Jugend musste auch Timothy erkennen, dass er Kräfte hatte, die nur wenigen Menschen gegeben waren.  
Seine Eltern hatten ihm erklärt, dass er nicht der Einzige mit diesen Kräften war. Auch sie und seine Schwester hatten diese besondere Gabe.  
Doch Timothy hatte Angst vor den aussergewöhnlichen Kräften, vor den – wie er glaubte – Kräften des Teufels.  
Der Herr über die Ländereien war es, der Timothy klar machen konnte, dass er diese Gabe einen bestimmten Zweck erhalten hatte. Dass sie sein Schicksal wäre und ihn zu seinem Ziel leiten würde.

´Timothy, du bist deshalb nicht schlechter als die Menschen ohne diese Gabe. Die Magie wird ihren Weg finden und dich zu deinem Weg führen´, hatte er zu ihm gesagt.

Timothy glaubte ihm. Seine Worte hatten eindringlich und wahr geklungen.

Die Angst verschwand und dort, wo die Furcht einst tief in seinem Herzen verankert war, saß nun der Glaube, dass Gott ihm diese Gabe geschenkt hatte.  
Deshalb hatte er sich in schon in jungen Jahren, entgegen dem Willen seiner Eltern, entschlossen Gottes ergebenster Diener zu werden.  
Nicht einmal sein Mentor, 'der goldene Greif', wie er ehrfürchtig von den Menschen genannt wurde, konnte etwas an seiner Entscheidung ändern.  
Timothy war überzeugt, dass sein Schicksal in Gottes Händen lag.

Nie hatte Timothy seine Kräfte seinen Kollegen oder den Dorfbewohnern vorgeführt.  
Die Angst entdeckt zu werden, war allgegenwärtig. Und das Schicksal der Familie Slytherin war das beste Beispiel, dass diese Angst gut begründet war.  
Er verließ sich drauf, dass Gott die Magie handeln lassen würde, wenn es an der Zeit wäre.

Timothy hatte gehofft, dass die Magie Vivien und Ophiuchus beschützen würde.

Wie Blei drückte die bittere Enttäuschung auf Timothys Herz.

Als Alana, die jüngste Tochter der alten Gladys, die Abtei erreicht hatte, war es bereits zu spät für Vivien und Ophiuchus. Doch Salazar konnte er noch retten.  
Natürlich kannte Timothy seinen Namen. Er wusste ebenso, dass er vor zwei Wochen sieben Jahre alt geworden war, doch den Dorfbewohnern wollte er nicht mehr verraten, als unbedingt nötig. Vor allem nichts über seine Verbindung zu den Slytherins.  
Salazar schien ihn nicht erkannt zu haben. Kein Wunder, der Junge stand unter Schock. Ausserdem hatte sich Timothy stets nur nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit in die Nähe des slytherin'schen Familiensitzes gewagt.

Oft hatten er und Ophiuchus sich bis ins Morgengrauen unterhalten. Sie hatten miteinander gelacht, hitzig diskutiert und immer wieder betonte Timothy, dass die Magie ihnen direkt von Gott gegeben wurde.  
Ophiuchus hatte jedes Mal gelacht, den Kopf geschüttelt und ihm verschwörerisch zugemurmelt: „Die Magie ist etwas, wie du sagst, göttliches! Doch die Magie ist auch etwas völlig Eigenes. Etwas lebendiges. Aber du, Timothy, lässt deine Gabe ungenutzt!" Darauf hin errötete Pater Timothy jedes Mal und nuschelte, dass er, der geringste Diener Gottes, auf ein Zeichen wartete um seine Gabe zu nutzen.

Dieses Zeichen saß nun vor ihm, in Gestalt eines verängstigten, einsamen Waisen.

Timothy strich Salazar durch die rabenschwarzen Haare und redete beruhigend auf den Jungen ein, als dieser zitternd vor ihm zurück wich.

Pater Timothy hatte beschlossen Salazar mit sich zu nehmen und sich erst auf dem Weg zum Kloster darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie er Abt Wilcox seine Entscheidung mitteilen sollte.

_**Anm.. d. Autors  
Ophiuchus **lat. "Schlangenträger". Der Schlangenträger ist ein Sternbild auf dem Himmelsäquator.  
**Vivien:** Vivien ist ein anderer Name bzw. Pseudonym für/von Nimue bzw. "die Herrin vom See" aus der Artussage. Nimue oder Viviane gilt als Mutter von Lancelot._


	3. Flammende Vergangenheit

**Kapitel 2: Flammende Vergangenheit**

Schweigsam gingen Timothy und Salazar in der Abenddämmerung auf die St. Petrus Kathedrale, Worcester zu. Der laue Wind war noch warm, die Blätter der Bäume raschelten im Wind und Salazar kam es so vor, als wären es tausend flüsternde Stimmen aus den Schatten, die ihn davor warnten, mit Timothy zu gehen.  
Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen warfen ein gespenstisches Licht auf St. Petrus. Salazar blieb stehen und sah mit großen Augen zu der Kathedrale empor.  
Er hatte dieses monumentale Bauwerk, mit einen spitz zulaufenden Türmchen und den schnörkelhaften Verzierungen schon oft aus der Ferne betrachtet, vor allem die stetigen Bauarbeiten hatte seine kindliche Neugier aufs Neue geweckt, doch stets hatte ihm sein Vater verboten es sich aus der Nähe anzusehen.

Nun wünschte Salazar, die strenge Stimme seines Vaters zu hören:_„Salazar! Komm her, das ist nichts für dich! Das ist ein Ort, nur für Muggel!" _Er erinnerte sich seinen Vater gefragt zu haben, warum dieser Ort nur für Muggel wäre.  
_„Muggel wissen nicht viel, Salazar, deshalb müssen sie glauben. Und dort ist der Ort, den sie gebaut haben, um sich ihres Glaubens zu vergewissern."_

Salazar hatte nicht verstanden, was sein Vater damit sagen wollte. Muggel waren dumm und böse. Sie waren dumm, weil sie nichts wussten und böse, weil sie...  
„Salazar, komm weiter. Man erwartet uns bereits", riss Timothy Salazar aus seinen Gedanken. Der Junge sah überrascht auf, Verwirrung spiegelte sich in seinen Augen.  
„Ja, ich kenne deinen Namen", sagte Timothy leise, „ich kannte auch deine Eltern. Die Dorfbewohner brauchen das nicht wissen, Salazar, ebenso wenig wie meine Brüder."  
Salazar vergaß kurzzeitig seine Verwirrung: „Eure Brüder? Wohnt dort Eure Familie? Und woher kennt Ihr meine Eltern?", fragte er neugierig.   
Überrascht von der förmlichen, höflichen Ansprache, fing Timothy an zu erklären, dass in dieser Kathedrale seine Brüder im Geiste lebten, in einer friedlichen Gemeinschaft der Arbeit und des Gebets. Auf die Frage nach Viviane und Ophiuchus, ging Timothy nicht ein. Er wollte darüber erst mit Salazar sprechen, wenn sie in Sicherheit waren und der Junge das volle Ausmaß der Ereignisse verstanden hatte.  
Salazar verstand nur wenig davon, beschloss aber zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nachzufragen, denn je näher sie der 'Kathedrale', wie sie Timothy genannt hatte, kamen, desto unwohler fühlte er sich.

Timothy hielt Salazar an der Hand, während er mit ihm die breiten Stufen hinauf zu dem ersten Plateau ging. Anfangs hatte sich Salazar noch gesträubt Timothys Hand zu nehmen, doch mittlerweile klammerte sich der Junge fast daran. Timothy spürte, dass Salazar zitterte und strich ihm beruhigend mit dem Daumen über den kleinen Handrücken.  
Am Rande des Plateaus stand ein kleines Häuschen, aus dem Tellergeklapper und Hundegebell zu hören waren. Die Tür des Hauses ging auf und ein großer, gefleckter Hund schoss auf Timothy und Salazar zu. Sofort versteckte sich der Junge hinter Timothy, der sich bereitwillig vor ihn stellte.   
„Barrow! Rufen Sie Ihren Hund zurück!", schrie Timothy und starrte die wild aussehende Mischung ärgerlich an. Böse Zungen behaupteten, Hector sei eine Mischung aus Wolf und Wildschwein. Timothy gehörte zu diesen bösen Zungen und wunderte sich wieder einmal, wie ein Hund derart potthässlich sein konnte.  
Hector fletschte die schiefen, kreuz und quer gewachsenen Zähne, die trüben gelben Augen starrten feindselig in zwei verschiedene Richtungen und der Gestank, der von dem Hund ausging, war sogar auf fünf Meter Entfernung fast nicht zu ertragen.  
Ein schriller Pfiff ertönte aus dem Haus, Hectors noch verbliebenes Ohr zuckte wild. Kurz zögerte er, dann drehte er sich um und trottete mit wedelndem Stumpf zum Haus zurück.   
Timothy atmete sichtbar erleichtert aus, als Barrow im Türrahmen erschien und Hector im Dunkel des Hauses verschwand.  
„Guten Abend Barrow", rief Timothy und ging auf den Ostiarier [2 zu. Salazar spürte, dass Timothy den Mann nicht besonders mochte, aber er wusste von seinem Vater, dass man auch zu Leuten, die man am liebsten gegrillt hätte, freundlich sein musste. Solange der Gegenüber mächtig war oder etwas hatte, was man selbst brauchte.  
Salazar sah, dass das Herrchen und sein Hund gewisse Ähnlichkeiten aufwiesen. Der Ostiarier war mindestens genauso hässlich wie sein Hund: Ihm fehlte ein Auge, die gelben Zähne wiesen Lücken auf und der Gestank nach Schweiß und anderen Körperflüssigkeiten, der von dem zerfleddert aussehenden Mann ausging, raubte einem den Atem.  
„Guten Abend Pater Timothy", grüßte Barrow mit heiserer Stimme und linste neugierig zu Salazar. „Ihr bringt einen Novizen, Pater?"  
Timothy zögerte einen Augenblick mit der Antwort und lächelte: „Das wird sich noch herausstellen, Barrow. Wenn Ihr uns entschuldigt."  
Barrow nickte heftig, nuschelte noch einige Floskeln und wollte Salazar durch das schwarze Haar wuscheln. Der Junge wich zurück und Timothy hatte es plötzlich besonders eilig, ihn die restlichen Stufen hinaufzuzerren. Eine Gruppe Männern in braunen Kutten, die Timothy und Salazar schon einige Zeit bei ihrem Aufstieg beobachtet hatten, erwartete sie vor der Kathedrale. 

Timothy und Salazar stoppten vor einer Gruppe aus etwa sechs Männern und einem Jungen in Salazars Alter. Salazar musterte die Männer neugierig und sah zu dem Jungen mit kahlgeschorenem Kopf, der ihm aufmunternd zuzwinkerte.  
Timothy ging auf den Ältesten der Gruppe zu, verneigte sich vor ihm und küsste den Ring an der behandschuhten Hand, die ihm vorgehalten wurde. Die graue Mähne des Alten umrandeten seinen Kopf wie Efeuranken, die eng zusammenstehenden, braunen Augen blickten missmutig drein. Sein stechender Blick huschte von Salazar, der versuchte sich so klein wie nur irgend möglich zu machen, zu Timothy, der immer noch in demütiger Pose vor dem Alten kniete.  
„Wen hast du uns hier mitgebracht, Timothy?", wollte der Alte mit rauer Stimme wissen und musterte Salazar eingehend.  
„Salazar Slytherin, Abbé", erwiderte Timothy leise und fügte gleich hinzu: „Seine Eltern wurden vom Dorfmob getötet, Abbé. Er ist ein Waise, ein guter Junge..."  
„Schon gut, Bruder Timothy", unterbrach ihn der Alte, „wir werden uns drinnen weiter unterhalten. Du hast richtig gehandelt, mein Sohn, über alles weitere sprechen wir unter vier Augen."  
Timothy hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, aber die Worte von Abbé Wilcox gaben ihm neuen Mut.  
Er hatte richtig gehandelt.  
Sie würden sich um Salazar kümmern und wenn er Glück hatte, konnte er sein Mentor werden.  
Kurzzeitig rief er sich in Erinnerung, dass er selbst viel zu jung war um einen Novizen aufzunehmen, doch das gute Gefühl, dem Jungen ein Zuhause geben zu können, verdrängte diesen Gedanken.

Timothy nahm Salazar an der Hand und folgte seinen Brüdern um die Kathedrale herum in ein separates Bauwerk hinter dem riesigen Sakralbau.  
Salazar wurde erklärt, dass die Mönche nicht in der Kathedrale lebten, sondern hier im Kloster St. Maria, und dass die Bruderschaft derzeit den neuen Teil der Kathedrale, ebenfalls einer heiligen Maria gewidmet, einrichteten und einweihten.  
Timothy versprach Salazar bald die Räumlichkeiten, sowie die Gemüse- und Kräutergärten und die Obstplantage zu zeigen.

Bald. Sobald die Frage über seine Zukunft geklärt war.

Timothy beobachtete nachdenklich den jungen Slytherin, der lustlos in seinem Abendessen herumstocherte. Er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Bruder William, ein dünner Mittfünfziger mit schütterem grauen Haar und schelmischen Lachfältchen um die Augen, war ein hervorragender Denker und Philosoph - aber ein grauenhafter Koch. Wieder einmal wunderte sich Timothy, dass kein anderer Bruder den Küchendienst übernahm. Sogar er selbst hätte, obgleich er ein fürchterlicher Tollpatsch war, selbst gekocht. Die Gefahr einen oder mehrere Finger beim Hacken von Gemüse zu verlieren würde er in Kauf nehmen, nur um nicht jeden Tag den ständig faden Brei, aus Kartoffeln und undefinierbarem anderen Gemüse, vorgesetzt zu bekommen.

Aber Abt Wilcox, den Bischof Gregor während seiner Abwesenheit ernannt hatte, bestand darauf, dass, solange seine Exzellenz Gregor in Rom weilte, alles beim Alten blieb.  
Timothy seufzte und sah zu Phillip, dem einzigen Novizen in diesem Hause Gottes, der versuchte mit Salazar ein Gespräch zu beginnen.  
Unter den Brüdern herrschte beim Abendmahl stets eisernes Schweigen, doch keiner, nicht einmal Abbé Wilcox, rügte Phillip. Sie alle warfen nur neugierige Blicke zu dem jungen Slytherin und rührten genauso gelangweilt in dem Gemüse-Kartoffelbrei. Alle - außer Bruder William, der scheinbar verzückt seine eigene Kreation in sich hineinschaufelte, als sei es göttliche Ambrosia.   
„Phillip", unterbrach Abbé Wilcox den Redefluss seines jüngsten Schützlings, der sogleich verstummte.   
Salazar sah zu Abbé Wilcox auf, legte seinen Löffelt weg und erschauderte.  
Er fing an zu zittern und wusste nicht warum, nur, dass er sich in Abbé Wilcox Nähe unwohl fühlte. Zwar war der Vorsteher der Brüder bisher freundlich zu ihm gewesen, doch irgend etwas an dem Mann brachte Salazar dazu, weiterhin vor ihm auf der Hut zu sein.  
"Erzähl mir etwas von dir, Salazar", forderte der Abbé mit ruhiger Stimme.  
Salazar fühlte sich unwohl und warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Bruder Timothy, zu dem er ein wenig Vertrauen gefasst hatte. Als Timothy ihm ermunternd zunickte, fing er leise an zu sprechen.   
Salazar nuschelte seinen vollen Namen: Salazar Ophiuchus Slytherin, nannte die Namen seiner Eltern und erzählte, dass er in dem Schloss in den Bergen, auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes wohnte.  
"... sie haben mir schon ein bisschen lesen und zaubern ---"  
"STILL!" Donnerte Abbé Wilcox plötzlich, sprang auf und warf mit lautem Poltern seinen Stuhl um. Salazar riss erschrocken die Augen auf und starrte verwirrt auf Wilcox, der mit hochrotem Kopf am anderen Ende des Tisches stand. Ohne seinen wütenden Blick von Salazar zu nehmen, umrundete Wilcox den Tisch und ging langsam auf Salazar zu. Dicht vor ihm blieb der Abbé stehen, beugte sich zu dem zitternden Jungen hinunter und flüsterte Salazar etwas ins Ohr. Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich entsetzt und er schluchzte trocken auf.  
Pater Timothy hatte die ganze Szene mit unverhohlenem Entsetzen beobachtet. Er riss sich aus seiner Lethargie, stand auf und zog den schluchzenden Jungen zu sich. Wilcoxs Kopf war immer noch hochrot, und als Timothy ihm in die Augen sah, stellte er mit einem unguten Gefühl fest, dass sich der Glanz fanatischen Feuers in den Augen des Abbé wiederspiegelte.  
Timothy zog den Jungen näher zu sich, nuschelte eine schnelle Entschuldigung und verließ mit Salazar den Speisesaal.  
Gleich nachdem Timothy die Tür ins Schloss hatte fallen lassen, ging er vor Salazar auf die Knie und zog den leise weinenden Jungen in eine schützende Umarmung.  
Er strich Salazar beruhigend über den Rücken, aber das Zittern hörte nicht auf, so nahm er ihn auf den Arm und trug ihn zu der Zelle, direkt neben seiner.  
Schon nach seiner und Salazars Ankunft hatte Bruder William stillschweigend seine Sachen gepackt. Er hatte Timothy kurz mitgeteilt, dass die Zelle neben seiner eigenen nun frei war und ihm väterlich den Arm getätschelt.  
Als Timothy nun den zitternden Jungen auf die harte Pritsche legte, dankte Timothy William im Stillen, da dieser scheinbar schon bei der Ankunft des Jungen gesehen hatte, dass er stets eine Bezugsperson in seiner Nähe brauchte.  
"Shhh..."  
Timothy versuchte Salazar zu beruhigen und wagte nicht zu fragen, was Abbé Wilcox ihm zugeflüstert hatte.  
Fieberhafte überlegte er, welche Worte den Jungen so erschüttern konnten. Er hatte Abbé Wilcox noch nie derart wütend gesehen und Timothy hatte einige Sekunden befürchtet, Abbé Wilcox könnte die Beherrschung verlieren.  
Gedankenverloren strich Timothy über Salazars rabenschwarzes Haar und dachte über die Zukunft nach. War es wirklich eine gute Idee ihn, das Kind zweier Zauberer, in das Haus Gottes zu holen?  
Die Kirche wusste, dass Magie existierte, doch entgegen Timothys Glauben waren seine Brüder überzeugt, dass die Magie Teufelswerk war.  
Er musste Salazar beibringen über seine Kräfte stillschweigen zu bewahren, das war das beste für den Jungen.  
Timothy warf einen Blick auf Salazar und bemerkte tiefe, ruhige Atemzüge. Der Junge schlief.  
Nach der Aufregung und der Anstrengung des heutigen Tages nicht verwunderlich.   
Timothy wollte aufstehen, doch Salazar klammerte sich an seine Hand uns schluchzte im Schlaf leise auf. Seufzend lehnte Timothy sich am Kopfende des Bettes gegen die kalten Steinmauern und beobachtete Salazars friedlichen Schlaf im Mondlicht.  
Nach einigen Minuten war auch er eingeschlafen.

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Timothy und kräuselte die Nase. Es roch nach Feuer. In sekundenschnelle war Pater Timothy wach, stürzte zum Fenster und erstarrte:  
In weiter Ferne schien ein Feuerdämon in den Wäldern, mitten auf dem Berg zu sitzen. Die leckenden Flammenzungen winkten spöttisch in seine Richtung.  
Das einzige Haus, das in dieser Richtung kannte, das einzige Haus auf der Spitze des Berges in den Wäldern, war der Familiensitz der Familie Slytherin.  
Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich einen erstickten Schrei, wirbelte herum und sah die hellblauen, schreckensgeweiteten Augen von Salazar.  
Langsam ging der Junge auf das Fenster zu, unfähig den Blick von dem Inferno zu nehmen, das die letzten Erinnerungen an seine Eltern zerstörte.  
Timothy legte eine Hand auf Salazars magere Schulter, eine tröstende und doch hilflose Geste. Schweigend sahen die beiden Magier wie das Feuer in seinem blinden Zerstörungswahn auf die umliegenden Wälder übergriff.  
Sie sahen die Bauern wie kopflose Hühner auf den Feldern herumrennen und keiner der beiden stillen Beobachter hatte Mitleid mit ihnen.  
Timothy dachte, dies sei Gottes gerechte Strafe.  
Salazar dachte, keine Strafe könnte gerecht genug sein. 

**A/N:**** In Zukunft werde ich im Livejournal die, teilweise viel zu langen, 'Autors Note' einstellen. Hier wären das nur störend.** http://0-noctifer-0. St. Peter / Diozöse Worcester / Kloster St. Maria  
Die Diözese Worcester wurde 680 durch die Synode von Hatfield gegründet. Als erster Bischof wurde ein Mönch aus Whitby bestimmt, der unmittelbar am Bischofssitz ein Kloster gründete. Die erste Kathedrale in Worcester wurde St. Petrus geweiht. Später, im Jahr 743, wurde dank einer Stiftung durch Ethelbald, König von Mercia, das Kloster St. Maria gegründet, in das die Mönche aus der Kathedrale umzogen.  
961 wurde der in Fleury ausgebildete Benediktiner Oswald Bischof von Worcester. Oswald entwickelte auf Basis der Klosterregeln von Fleury eine Regel für Worcester, die Regularis concordia anglicae nationis, die danach auch bei weiteren benediktischen Gründungen zum Einsatz kam. Zur Zeit von Oswald wurde auch mit dem Bau einer neuen St. Maria geweihten Kathedrale begonnen.

[2 Ostiarier war im frühkirchlichen Gemeindegottesdienst eine Art Türsteher und Hausmeister. Das Amt wandelte sich im Laufe der Zeit in das des 'Küsters'.


	4. Alles was bleibt, ist Asche und Staub

Salazar verbrachte den ganzen folgenden Tag im Bett, stets unter dem besorgen Blick von Pater Timothy.  
Timothy selbst war völlig übermüdet, doch er wollte Salazar keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen. Die nächtlichen Ereignisse nagten an der jungen Seele, mehrmals war Salazar schreiend aus dem Schlaf aufgeschreckt und jedes Mal hatte Timothy ihn in die Arme gezogen, um ihm beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen.  
Mittlerweile schlief der Junge schon fast eine Stunde durch. Der Geistliche erlaubte sich ein leises, frustriertes Seufzen.  
Vor ihm lag eine heimatlose Waise und Timothy konnte nichts für ihn tun, außer für ihn da zu sein. Doch war das genug?  
Immer wieder spielte er in Gedanken den vergangenen Tag durch, jede verdammte Sekunde darauf bedacht herauszufinden, ob er eine Chance gehabt hätte, Salazars Eltern zu retten.  
Doch das Ergebnis war immer gleichsam frustrierend: Vermutlich hätten sich die Dörfler nicht aufhalten lassen.  
Timothy glaubte sogar, dass eine regelrechte Verschwörung gegen die Familie stattgefunden hatte, schließlich wusste jeder, dass Ophiuchus und Viviane den Dorfmarkt stets am ersten Samstag des Monats besuchten.  
Dennoch, der Zweifel ließ sich nicht aus Timothys Gedanken verscheuchen, obwohl er wusste, dass er nichts hätte unternehmen können.  
Was wäre passiert, hätte er sich zwischen die Dorfbewohner und die Slytherins gestellt?  
Hätten sie ihn genauso kaltblütig ermordet, wie die beiden Magier?  
Unwillkürlich erschauderte Timothy. Zwar war es unwahrscheinlich, schließlich war er ein angesehenes Mitglied des Kollegialstifts, doch konnte er völlig ausschließen, dass die Bauern, rasend vor Zorn, Freund und Feind noch unterscheiden konnten?

Ein kurzer Blick auf Salazar sagte Timothy, dass der Junge scheinbar traumlos und ruhig schlief.  
Timothy stand leise auf, hantierte an dem provisorischen Vorhang - seinem Schlafgewandt - herum, bis auch der letzte Sonnenstrahl aus dem Zimmer verbannt war und schlich zur Tür der kleinen Zelle.

Im Kreuzgang begegnete Timothy keinem seiner Brüder. Ein rascher Seitenblick aus einem der hohen Gewölbefenster reichte: Es war kurz vor Sonnenuntergang. Seine Brüder würden bei der Vesper sein, was ihm Zeit genug gab um das Kloster ungesehen zu verlassen. Natürlich war es ebenso seine Pflicht die abendliche Liturgie auszuüben, doch Timothy hatte heute ein anderes Ziel vor Augen.

Weder Hector, noch sein Herrchen Barrow, bemerkten wie Timothy die Stufen hinab in Richtung des Dorfes eilte und kurz vor dem Dorfrand die Richtung wechselte, hinein in den dichten Wald.

Timothy wollte nicht, dass einer der Dörfler ihn sah, wie er das Kloster zur Zeit des Abendgebetes verließ. Es hätte nur lästige Fragen aufgeworfen und womöglich - nein, mit Sicherheit, hätten seine Brüder von seinem Ausflug erfahren.

Der Weg zum Familiensitz der Slytherins war steinig und beschwerlich, doch Timothy wusste, dass ihm nicht viel Zeit blieb. Innerhalb einer Stunde erreichte er die verkohlten Überreste des einst prächtigen Gebäudes.

Die Dunkelheit war bereits hereingebrochen, die Nacht war klar und der volle Mond beleuchtete mit gespenstischem, fahlen Licht die abgebrannte Ruine.

Die Grundmauern ragten wie Knochen aus dem schwarzen Schutt auf, Brandgeruch lag in der Lauft und leichte Rauchschwaden zogen wie Geisterschatten über die Ruine hinweg.

Timothy fröstelte trotz des dicken Wintermantels aus dicker, stinkender Schafswolle.

Langsam, den Blick gen Boden gerichtet, ging Timothy voran. Er wollte etwas finden, eine Erinnerung für Salazar. Doch am Boden lag nichts, was sein Aufsehen erregte. Alles war schwarz und verkohlt, sogar das Gras und die Pflanzen rund um das Anwesen waren verbrannt oder zumindest angesengt.

Timothy fand Reste einer Steinstatue, der der Kopf und die äußerlichen Extremitäten fehlen. Ein angelaufener Spiegel erschreckte ihn fast zu Tode, als ihm plötzlich zwei hellblaue Augen aus der Dunkelheit entgegenstarrten.

Steinquader versperrten ihm den Weg, beißender Brandgeruch ließ seine Augen tränen und der zunehmende, kalte Wind ließ Timothy nach einer Stunde mit leeren Händen den Rückweg antreten.

Er hatte nichts gefunden, mit dem der Junge noch etwas hätte anfangen können.

Auf dem Weg zurück ins Tal dachte Timothy an seine eigene Familie. Seine Eltern lebten zufrieden in der Nähe von Caerdydd, wo auch seine Schwester Faye mit ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn lebte. Sein Neffe war im gleichen Alter wie Salazar. Plötzlich spürte Timothy Panik aufsteigen, seine Kehle schnürte sich zu und er musste sich gegen einen Baum lehnen, um nicht zu fallen. Seine Beine drohten den Dienst zu versagen, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass seiner Schwester, seinen Eltern, seinem Schwager und Neffen das gleiche Schicksal drohte, wie auch den Slytherins.

Sie alle waren 'anders'. Sie waren Zauberer.

Ein leises Rascheln riss Timothy aus den Gedanken, er horchte auf, doch schien es ihm, als hätte ihm seine Wahrnehmung einen Streich gespielt. Dennoch wartete er einige Minuten still ab und da hörte es wieder.

Ein leises Rascheln, nicht weit von ihm.

Leise schlich Timothy in das Gebüsch neben dem Waldweg, immer darauf bedacht nicht auf einen Ast zu steigen, der seine Position - überhaupt seine Anwesenheit – hätte verraten können.

Er horchte weiter, zu dem Rascheln hatte sich mittlerweile ein leises Weinen gesellt. Timothy schluckte. Was würde ihn erwarten? Ein Kind? Hatte Salazar Geschwister? Soweit er wusste, nicht. Dennoch versetzte ihn der Gedanke, einen weiteren Waisen vorzufinden, einen Stich.

Vorsichtig lugte Timothy hinter einem Busch hervor und was er sah, verschlug ihm den Atem: Vor ihm auf dem Waldboden lag ein blutüberströmtes Geschöpf. Definitiv kein Mensch.

War es ein Dämon?

Die großen Augen des grünen Wesens waren vor Schmerz zusammengekniffen, die Ohren waren nur noch verkohlte Stümpfe und das Gesicht von Feuer und blutenden Wunden völlig entstellt.

Eine Woge des Mitleids überkam Timothy und bevor er wusste, was er tat, war er aus dem Gebüsch getreten und kniete sich nieder zu dem kleinen Geschöpf. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass es sich um einen Hauself handeln musste. Ein völlig harmloses, magisches Wesen, wie auch der goldene Greif einige in seinen Diensten hatte. Der Hauself sah auf und Timothy erkannte, dass es nur noch ein Auge hatte. Dort, wo das rechte Auge hätte sitzen sollen, sah Timothy nur eine schwarze, blutverkrustete Höhle.

Die charakteristischen Ohren waren nicht mehr zu erkennen, die sonst grüne Haut war völlig rußgeschwärzt und angekohlte Stoffstücke klebten in den nassen Brandwunden.

In dem Augenblick, als der Hauself Timothy sah, fing er an panisch zu schreien und zu zappeln. Von dieser Reaktion völlig überrascht verlor Timothy das Gleichgewicht und kippte rückwärts.

"Nein, shhh! Ich tu' dir nichts", stotterte Timothy aufgeregt und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

Zitternd vor Angst senkte das Wesen seinen Kopf, schlang seine Arme darüber und fing an unzusammenhängende Sätze zu brabbeln.

"Es tut mir leid, Meister, so schrecklich leid!", wimmerte es, während Timothy es ratlos anstarrte.

"Was tut dir leid?", fragte er leise und rappelte sich auf, sodass er sich wieder vor das Wesen knien konnte.

"Ich lebe, Meister, es tut mir leid!", jammerte es nun lauter und fing haltlos an zu schluchzen.

Ratlos schüttelte der Priester den Kopf und zog seinen Wintermantel aus, um den Hauself darin einzuwickeln, doch er schreckte wimmend zurück.

"Nein, nicht mehr Strafen! Ardu hat verstanden, Ardu kommt in die Hölle!"

Langsam ließ Timothy den Mantel sinken und starrte den Hauself entgeistert an. "Was... Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

"Ja, Hölle!", heulte der Hauself auf, "Ardu ist Dämon! Ardu ist böse! Strafe! Fegefeuer!"

"Woher kennst du diese Wörter, Elf?", fragte der Priester nah an der Hysterie, "Wer hat euch das angetan?"

Mit schreckensgeweitetem Auge sah Ardu auf und es schien, als würde er nicht verstehen, was Timothy wissen wollte.

"Wer?", fragte der Hauself leise. Plötzlich veränderte sich seine Mimik: Aus Schmerz wurde Zorn und aus Angst Hass.

"Ihr!", schrie er außer sich und schlug wild um sich. "Ihr, Muggel! Die gleichen Roben haben sie getragen und umgebracht, ja, hinterlistig umgebracht meine Meister!"

Timothy schloss die Augen.

Innerlich sah er, wie seine Brüder nach der Vesper geschlossen das Kloster verließen. Sah, wie die Schlange mit den brennenden Fackeln durch das Dorf zog und immer mehr sich ihnen anschlossen.

Waren sie es wirklich alle?

Bruder William? Nein. Eine sanfte Seele, die jedes Leben achtete. Die vergangene Nacht hatte er gehört, wie er rastlos in der Nachbarzelle auf und ab lief.

Der junge Philip? Timothy war sich nicht sicher. Schließlich war Philip Wilcoxs Novize und Wilcox, das ahnte er, war der Antreiber dieses flammenden Kreuzzuges gewesen.

Und die anderen? Er konnte es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Einigen von ihnen traute er es zu.

Bei Augustin und Edgar zweifelte er keine Sekunde an der Fähigkeit zur Grausamkeit. Beide waren fanatisch, das hatten sie bewiesen, als sie Sergius IV. Aufruf zu einem blutigen Feldzug gegen die Muslime ohne Bedenken folgten. Doch schon zwei Monate nach ihrer Abreise kamen sie enttäuscht zurück. Sergius hatte mit dem Zerstörung von Pisa und dem damit verbundenen Verlust der Waffen einen erheblichen Rückschlag hinnehmen müssen und erklärte seinen Aufruf rückwirkend für nichtig.

Timothy sah zu dem Hauself, der nun doch den Wintermantel angenommen hatte und sich nun zitternd und röchelnd darin eingewickelt hatte. Waren sie, seine Brüder, fähig ein hilfloses Wesen so zuzurichten?

Tief in seinem Inneren kannte er die bittere Antwort.

"Tot", flüsterte der Elf verzweifelt "Salazar, Kind..."

"Salazar ist nicht tot, Ardu", sagte Timothy leise, "Er ist im Stift, es geht ihm gut."

"Du bist nicht wie die Muggel, Muggel", murmelte der Elf und wirkte plötzlich überrascht, "Du bist ein Zauberer!"

Plötzlich fühlte sich Timothy unwohl in seiner Haut, nickte aber dennoch und sah, wie der Hauself das Gesicht verzog. Zu einem Lächeln, wie es schien.

"Ihr passt auf Salazar auf, nicht wahr?"

Timothy nickte und brachte ebenfalls ein kleines Lächeln zustande. "Hör zu, Elf. Ich werde dich nicht hier lassen, du kommst mit mir mit. Zu Salazar. Verstehst du?"

Der Hauself schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Ardu geht zu den anderen Elfen. Und zu Misstress und Meister Slytherin!"

Erst jetzt sah Timothy, dass der Mantel sich mittlerweile mit dem Blut des Elfen vollgesogen hatte.

Er nahm den Mantel samt Elf vorsichtig auf den Arm und hoffte im Stift, mit Hilfe der Kräuter und Salben, noch etwas für den Elf tun zu können.

Ardu war jemand aus Salazars Vergangenheit, vielleicht könnte er dem Jungen helfen die Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten.

Doch Ardu schaffte es nicht mehr. Timothy lief, so schnell es mit dem verletzten Hauself auf dem Arm ging.

Zweige und Äste rissen blutende Striemen in sein Gesicht, doch Timothy kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er spürte wie die Atmung des Hauself schwächer wurde. Das Blut des Wesens bedeckte seine Hände, lief seine Unterarme hinab und tränkte sein Habit.

Ardu starb auf den Stufen, die in den Stift führten, in Timothys Armen.

Timothy begrub Ardu im fahlen Mondlicht unter einem Kirschbaum, den man von seiner Zelle aus sehen konnte. Auch, wenn es ein magisches Geschöpf war, das es vermutlich gar nicht wollte, fühlte Timothy die Pflicht ihn zu segnen.

In die Stille sprach er, dass Ardu ein mutiger Elf gewesen war, seinen Herren treu und loyal, immer fleißig und bemüht seine Pflichten zu erfüllen.

Er wusste nicht, ob dem so war, doch Timothy glaubte daran.

Noch vor Morgengrauen, vor dem Laudes, betrat Timothy die geweihten Mauern und schlich sich zurück zu seiner Zelle. Mit einem kurzen Blick in Salazars Schlafzelle versicherte er sich, dass der Junge wohlauf war und schlief.

Nachdem Timothy sein blutiges Habit ausgezogen hatte, sich das Gesicht und die Arme gewaschen hatte, kroch er unter die dünne Baumwolldecke seiner Pritsche.

Zum ersten Mal zweifelte er an seinen Brüdern.

An seinem Glauben.

An Gott.

Und an sich selbst.

****

http://0-noctifer-0. 


End file.
